After Jealousy and Reassurance
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: A continuation of what happens in the bathroom in "The Road to Jealousy." I previously had it marked at chapter two, but figured this might be easier for you all to find. Rated M for a reason. RL/SB slash.


_**A/N: So there were a few people put a story alert on this, and I figured…. Oh why not? Lol. It's not like I don't know what you all were after :P Just a heads up though…. I think this sucks. Don't blame me! I'm not good at writing smut! *grins* I had this as chapter two in the previous story, but since not many people put a story alert on it, I thought this might be easier for you guys. Sorry for the confusion!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I wouldn't have to be writing about it. **_

_**Warning: Rating M**__** (or R, or something like that….) There is a certain lack of clothing (oh, it's not just a certain lack. There isn't anything to cover those boys up) and cursing…. And… other things. If these things offend you, turn back now. **_

_** (What happens in the shower further down The Road to Jealousy)**_

Remus grunted as Sirius pushed him up against the bathroom sink, pressing him even more firmly against the cool porcelain as the black haired man kissed him, causing the him to shiver as his bare back pressed against the coolness of it, feeling it slide against his suddenly overheated skin. He brought his hands up, no longer able to fight the temptation to touch Sirius. It seemed as if he had been waiting forever just to be able to get his bloody hands on the other man. He wrapped one slim, pale hand around the back of Sirius' neck, his fingers tangling in the silk hair that lay against his neck, and he pulled him closer as the ebony haired man licked into his mouth with an intent that gave no doubt as to what he was trying to do. Remus' other hand was a bit bolder, tugging at the fabric of Sirius' shirt, making it clear that he wanted it off, and soon. Sirius pulled back, gasping, and looked at Remus' with lust blown grey eyes.

"Remus," Sirius said, voice thick and husky with lust, and something else, something that went deeper than just want and ventured into a territory where needs overruled everything. Remus shivered as the sound of it filled his ears, seeming to erase half of the cells in his brain. All he could think now was _Sirius, oh god, yes, _as he rutted up against the other man rather shamelessly. A moment later Sirius stepped forward a bit more, his thigh pressing solidly against Remus' grinding erection as the rest of his body pressed flush against the werewolf's. There was no part of them that wasn't touching, from their shoulders down to their knees. It made Remus feel deliciously claustrophobic, stealing his breath as Sirius's presence invaded every inch of his senses.

"Merlin Remus," Sirius breathed out against his kiss swollen lips. "I… you have no idea what you do to me."

Remus huffed out a laugh, all breathless and hot with no-so-restrained-want. His breath was nothing more than a hot caress against Sirius' lips as he spoke. "I'm pretty sure that I have some idea." He reached down to fiddle with the button and zip of his friend's jeans, wanting desperately for them to be taken off. It really was too bad that his mind seemed suddenly incapable of remembering any type of spell, much less a vanishing charm. "Get these off," he growled out, voice filled with sudden annoyance. It seemed as if his growing impatience had pushed him into a more dominant role in this dance that they were taking part in. "It doesn't seem fair that I'm completely naked while you have all these bloody clothes on."

"Bossy," Sirius laughed, only for the sound to be cut off by a strangled groan as Remus wrapped his hand around his cock through the fabric of his jeans. He helplessly bucked up into the touch. "Oh God…. Alright, alright. Just…." another groan was ripped out of his throat as Remus began to stroke up and down the length of him without mercy. "Fuck!"

"We'll get to that," Remus said, his voice sounding dark with promises that he had every intention of keeping. "Just get your fucking clothes off before I tear them off."

Sirius laughed again, unable to help himself. "Fuck Remus. I love this new side of you." A moment later he shivered violently, Remus' grip tightening against his dick, the pleasure/pain of it making his mind swirl in an overload of feelings. "Fuck…" he said again, and allowed his head to fall back due to dazed, overwhelming sensations.

"It's not new," Remus growled, pressing sharp, biting kisses against his jaw and the suddenly exposed skin of his neck. "This side of me has always been there, buried deep. I Just always tried my best to contain it." He shuddered violently as his lips landed over Sirius' pulse point, feeling the life thrum through the other man.

"Why hide it," Sirius asked, confused.

Remus chuckled darkly, the sound enough to set Sirius' stomach churning with want. "And what should I have done?" he asked savagely. "Just let it loose? Do you have any idea what type of chaos that would have caused?" He shoved Sirius back a bit so that he could look the other man in the eye, which was difficult, really, when his own eyes wanted nothing more than to take in the marks he had left against the dog animagus' pale skin. He resisted though, with effort. "I wanted you Padfoot. I wanted you ever since I learned what it felt like to want anyone. For some godforsaken reason, it was always only you. And I spent years watching you go from girl after girl… if I had let this side loose…" he paused, brown eyes glinting with some emotion that seemed almost forbidden, it was so dark and lethal. "None of those whores would have survived."

Sirius shuddered violently as the dark promise filled his ears, causing his arousal to heighten. "Jealousy is an ugly thing," he tried to say, teasing, but cut himself off with a shout as Remus bit at his neck. "Well," he said instead, raising his chin a bit in a silent challenge that he knew his friend wouldn't be able to resist. "you have me now. What the fuck are you going to do with me?"

Remus' eyes became even darker, if that was possible. "Get your clothes off," he growled out, pushing Sirius away. "Now." He stepped around the other man and climbed into the shower, the still hot water pouring down on him and matting his hair to his face. "If you aren't in here by the time I count to five…." Remus grinned as he reached down to wrap slim fingers around his own cock, now slick with water, playfulness warring with his impatience now. His emotions really were going haywire, but it just felt so exhilarating. He was filled with the knowledge that Sirius wanted him… that he loved him. "I'll just take care of this myself, and later, I'll tie you up to the bed while I do it again. I'll leave you tied there, forcing you to watch me get off, while you gain no release from it."

Sirius swallowed thickly. He was incapable of moving. Still though… he could talk. "You can wank on your own, you know. You don't need me for that. I asked what you were going to do with me."

"Come here and find out," Remus said, stroking his hand up and down his length. "Or… you can stay there, and I'll tell you all those things that I want to do to you, but… it might not be as good as experiencing them yourself." He threw his head back in pleasure as he brought his free hand up to pinch his wet nipples, one after the other.

Sirius rushed out of his clothing, not even caring as he heard the tell tale sound of fabric tearing. "You're such a fucking tease," he growled out, once he had lunged into the shower, bare, and pressed himself against the wet man. "Such a naughty, slutty tease."

"Mmm," Remus agreed, and stopped twisting his nipples in favor of dragging Sirius' head down for a heated kiss. "But you love it," he murmured, feeling the evidence of just how much the other man loved it press against his thigh. He pulled his lips back away from Sirius', instead opting to suck a trail of possessive bruises along the wet skin of Sirius' neck. "You love me talking to you like this; love the images that I evoke in your head. You can see it all so clearly, can't you? I bet this isn't the first time these types of images have filled you mind either, huh?" Remus reached down, suddenly releasing his own cock in favor of gripping Sirius' tightly. "Do you wank while thinking of me?" he asked, voice husky. "Do you imagine me like this, hot and naked against you, wicked promises falling from my lips? What about when you fuck a girl, like you would have fucked those two girls tonight, had they not began talking shit about me? Do you imagine that it's me, instead of them, as you fill them, all hot and hard and arching? Is it my name that falls from your lips as you come inside of them, pulsing with life?"

Sirius moaned, helpless to do anything but thrust into Remus' hand. "Yes," he gasped out, sounding drunk on firewhiskey that he hadn't even consumed. "Yes," he moaned again, almost sobbing now. He didn't know what he was saying, didn't know if he was agreeing to anything. All he knew was that he wanted Remus to keep talking.

Remus trailed his lips up to Sirius' ear, biting at the lobe. "I've waited a long time to see you like this," he admitted, breathe moist in the steaming air of the shower. "I've dreamed about this, so many times. I've dreamed of giving you pleasure, of gaining my own pleasure…. I've dreamed of watching you come, and feeling the hot, thick wetness of it coating my skin." Sirius whimpered as Remus twisted his wrist just so, the water from the shower allowing him to move his hand a bit easier. He trailed his free hand down to Sirius' backside, running one finger up and down the crease of his arse. Sirius groaned, and couldn't decide which way to thrust, backwards or forward. "But mostly," Remus admitted, pressing his thin lips against the wet skin below Sirius' ear just as his finger found Sirius' trembling hole and began to circle around it, not entering, but just teasing, "I've dreamed of loving you," he told the other man, stroking his cock faster now. He wiped his thumb over the head of Sirius' cock, and Sirius gasped, arching up into it. "I love you Sirius," Remus said, finally, and watched in amazement as Sirius came in hot wet spurts all over Remus' stomach and his own. Remus was disappointed that it was washed away almost instantly by the shower spray, leaving him incapable of reveling in the feeling of it against his skin.

"Oh god," Sirius said, suddenly incredibly weak. He slumped against Remus in exhaustion. "Remus… fuck," is all that he managed.

Remus grinned, unable to contain his happiness as he removed his hands from Sirius' arse and cock and reached for the bar of soap. He kept one arm firmly against the other man to support him. "Maybe later," he said, gesturing to his flaccid cock with the hand that held the soap. Sirius did a double take.

"When did you…? I didn't see you… I didn't do…."

"Just watching you," Remus said, grinning even more brightly, if that was possible. "Just watching you did me in."

"You love me," Sirius said, suddenly remembering what had brought him to his own release.

Remus ran soapy hands down Sirius' back as he pulled his friend closer. "And you love me," Remus said, beaming.

Sirius sighed happily. "I guess this means no more slutty girls for me."

"Damn straight," Remus said, and pulls Sirius into a mind numbing kiss.

_**A/N: Ok, that's done. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm very self conscious about my ability to write these things, which is why I don't do it often… or at all practically. **_

_**Now I gotta turn my attention to updating things…. So bye!**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
